1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an adjustable apparatus and a method for assisting in the repair of motor vehicle engines. The apparatus and method of the present invention serves a user by providing him with a fully functional and sturdy means to position himself over the motor vehicle engine in order to make the task as comfortable or efficient as possible. Moreover, the apparatus and method of the present invention accommodates a user of any size, weight, or form and capable of providing a convenient means by which the user is reasonably able to reach practically any part of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
During the performance of any repair task on a motor vehicle engine, a repairman must frequently lean over the engine by resting part of his upper body on the side of front of the motor vehicle for support. After a prolonged period of time, maintaining a leaning position over the engine can be very cumbersome and strenuous. Not only are the back muscles severely stretched due to maintaining the extended, leaning position for prolonged period of time, the arm, neck and upper leg muscles are strained as well.
Although leaning over the body of the motor vehicle adjacent of the engine may partially alleviate the muscle strains, the mechanic leaning over a motor vehicle painted surface increases the undesirable chances of it being scratched or marred. Even if the mechanic is able to lean over the engine itself, the greasy surfaces, sharp protrusions and hot metallic parts of the engine would make leaning over it, or any part of it, an undesirable alternative. Cushions and mats have been provided for in order to reduce the above-mentioned problems to be used as a protective means between the repairman and the motor vehicle body surface or engine. However, a cushion or a mat tends to move or slide away thereby creating further inconvenience in the attempts to frequently re-position the cushion or mat to the satisfaction of the mechanic.
Moreover, because of the multiplicity of intricate parts that make up a motor vehicle, it is necessary to provide the mechanic with the fullest comfort to enable him to sustain his full concentration in repairing or working with said parts. Thus, it is essential for the repairman to be void of bodily discomforts caused by leaning on either the motor vehicle's body or engine. Additionally, a means to permit the mechanic to conveniently have immediate access to a substantial portion of the vehicle engine especially at the center and lower portions, is essential.
In order to provide comfort to the mechanic, the easy access to the various parts of the engine, and the prevention of damage to the vehicle's body surface, it is known in the related art, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,374 by Rumage, et. al. to provide a support including a platform to stand on and also a platform for the mechanic to lie on integrally connected to a T-shaped mobile frame and rectangular tube members supported thereon. Here, however, no means for allowing the mechanic to mount on when it is necessary for him to gradually increase his working elevation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,252 by Konkle, (issued Feb. 3, 1959) an adjustable platform is provided for a repairman to allow him to stand on when the service stand is placed adjacent to the motor vehicle. Here, however, it is clearly inconvenient and time consuming to frequently readjust the horizontal platform to achieve the desired working elevation. Moreover, the Konkle apparatus clearly does not permit the entire mechanic's body to be supported thereon due to its structural deficiencies in providing the upper support to accommodate the repairman's body and the lower support to stabilize the device for compensating for his weight. In both U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,970,668 by Snyder (issued Oct. 25, 1956) and 4,072,209 by Bolis (issued Feb. 7, 1978), a mechanic's scaffold or repair apparatus are disclosed. However, both these apparatus provide an angularly extended frame originating from a tubular base thereby clearly disadvantageously limiting the reach of the mechanic when the upper portion of the frame impinges upon the body of the vehicle while the apparatus is moved adjacent to said vehicle. Similarly, both U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,701,168 by Schemers (issued Feb. 1, 1955) and 2,969,123 by Jamerson, et. al. (issued Jan. 24, 1961) disclose the angularly extending frame described by Snyder and Bolis. Moreover, both the Schemers and Jamerson, et. al. devices clearly do not provide the proper support means to sustain or stabilize, for an extended period of time, the entire body weight of the mechanic or repairman.
A need was therefore felt to assist a mechanic or repairman by providing an adjustable apparatus and method for assisting in motor vehicle engine repair of a motor vehicle of any size, shape of form.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved adjustable apparatus and method for preventing or alleviating muscle stress and strain or a mechanic's back, arms, neck, leg or the like when required to reach out to repair a motor vehicle engine, in whole or in part.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved adjustable apparatus and method during repair of the motor vehicle engine for preventing a mechanic for leaning over any part of the body of a motor vehicle which tends to scratch or marr the painted surface of the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved adjustable apparatus and method during repair of the motor vehicle engine for preventing a mechanic from leaning over any part of said engine which is highly undesirable when the engine has greasy surfaces, sharp protrusions or hot metallic parts.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved adjustable apparatus and method during repair of the engine capable of being easily placed and sturdily positioned at a proximate distance adjacent to any side abutting the engine to permit the mechanic to have complete access to any part of the engine without performing any unnecessary strenuous positions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved adjustable apparatus and method during repair of the engine which can be easily disassembled, due to its construction, into a few number of parts and stored when not in use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method during repair of the engine which can be easily and economically produced, yet sturdy in construction and highly efficient in operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method during repair of the engine which is constructed with extreme simplicity, embodying simple removable parts, and therefore capable of being retailed for a low price, long-lasting in use, and convenient to handle.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide at least a pair of vertical support members adjustably joined thereto, and at least a pair of angularly extending members having a plurality of horizontal struts connected thereto removably attached to a wheeled base to permit an upper support means for removably accommodating and sturdily mounting a horizontal body support means to in turn accommodate a repairman.